Love Me For 365 Days
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Hei, aku punya permintaan yang sangat egois. Bisakah kau mencintaiku hanya selama 365 hari terakhir ini?/MayuAka slight NijiHai
1. Episode 1: My Name is Mayuzumi Chihiro

_Hei, aku punya permintaan yang sangat egois. Bisakah kau mencintaiku hanya selama 365 hari terakhir ini?_

* * *

**Love Me For 365 Days**

**Yuuki Azusa Present**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Desclaimer : KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

**Pair : MayuAka slight NijiHai dan beberapa **_**pair **_**lainnya**

**Warning : Fem!Akashi, Fem!Haizaki, beberapa karakter GoM juga mengalami genderbend, typo(s), dll.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

**Episode 1 : My Name is Mayuzumi Chihiro**

* * *

"Nijimura-_san, _terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah."

Akashi Seishiina tersenyum manis pada pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya. Nijimura Shuuzou—nama pemuda itu—sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar ia dapat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Akashi yang kedinginan.

"Sampai kapan kau terus bersikap canggung seperti ini padaku? Lagipula, bukannya wajar jika aku mengantarmu? Hari sudah gelap. Aku tidak mau pacarku yang cantik ini kenapa-kenapa."

Suara berat yang mengucap kalimat tersebut dengan lembut. Akashi terkekeh pelan. Nijimura selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya tertawa.

"Maaf karena selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu, Nijimura-_san."_

Kepala merah itu menunduk. Kedua tangan mencengkeram rok sekolahnya agak kuat. Akashi selalu merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Nijimura. Ia selalu merasa bahagia setiap kali hatinya berdesir hangat saat Nijimura membisikkan kalimat-kalimat lembut yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Bukan kalimat romantis penuh gombalan seperti yang dilontarkan para lelaki pada umumnya. Hanya kalimat sederhana, namun penuh makna.

Karena itu, Akashi selalu merasa takut. Ia takut kehilangan Nijimura. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sosok yang sangat dicintainya sejak SMP itu. Akhir-akhir ini, Akashi sering merasa khawatir. Rasa kekhawatiran yang bukan tanpa sebab. Ia tau ada _sesuatu _atau mungkin _seseorang _yang mengusik hubungan mereka.

Nijimura tau ada yang aneh dari Akashi. Akhir-akhir ini, gadisnya itu sering kali terlihat cemas.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku kok. Malah aku senang setiap kali mengantarmu pulang. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu," ujar Nijimura.

Akashi mengangguk. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Nijimura menghela napas. Akashi menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Ceritalah padaku. Akan kuhabisi siapapun yang berani mengganggu pacarku," ujar Nijimura dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Akashi menggeleng cepat membuat surai merahnya yang panjang sedikit bergoyang. "Tidak, tidak ada yang menggangguku. Aku hanya… sedikit cemas," lirih Akashi.

"Cemas kenapa?" Nijimura menatap Akashi khawatir. Akashi diam sejenak. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Nijimura, namun ia ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Tapi, jika kau punya masalah, bukankah lebih baik jika kau bagi denganku. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, seperti kau membantuku setiap kali aku berada dalam masalah."

Akashi terkesima dengan senyum hangat yang Nijimura berikan padanya. Tangan besar dan kekar milik Nijimura mengelus lembut puncak kepala merah Akashi.

Kedua manik sewarna _ruby_ milik Akashi memanas. Ia berharap semua yang Nijimura lakukan saat ini tulus, tanpa ada kebohongan ataupun kepura-puraan. Akashi sangat berharap Nijimura memang benar-benar mencintainya seperti yang pemuda itu selalu katakan padanya. Akashi berharap semuanya tidak berakhir begitu saja. Ia selalu berharap akhir yang indah bersama Nijimura.

Sekali lagi, Akashi mengulas senyum. Ia mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perkataan Nijimura.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya besok," ujar Akashi.

"Aku selalu siap kapan saja," sahut Nijimura.

"Terima kasih. Aku masuk duluan ya. Kau hati-hati di jalan. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah, Nijimura_-san."_

"Ah, iya. _Good night, _Akashi. _Have a nice dream."_

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya. Nijimura masih menunggu dan menatapnya dari pintu gerbang. Sebelum Akashi masuk ke dalam pintu utama, Akashi kembali tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Lalu, pintu kayu besar itu tertutup rapat.

Nijimura masih setia berdiri di depan gerbang. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ia tersenyum. Hingga senyum itu hilang, bergantikan dengan wajah muram penuh penyasalan. Kepala hitamnya menunduk dalam, memperhatikan bayangannya di jalan.

"_Maafkan aku, Akashi…"_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Setelah merasa cukup lama berdiri di sana, Nijimura memutuskan berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah. Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Shuuzou."

Sosok gadis bersurai abu-abu muncul dari balik pohon yang cukup tinggi. Kedua matanya yang sewarna rambutnya menatap Nijimura.

"Shouko, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Nijimura mengernyit heran.

"Aku mengikutimu dan Akashi," Haizaki Shouko menjawab datar.

Nijimura tidak tau apa yang diinginkan Haizaki darinya. Hendak ingin mengacuhkan dan pergi, Haizaki malah menahan tangannya.

"Shuuzou, aku ingin bicara denganmu," pinta Haizaki.

Nijimura menatapnya sinis. "Bicara apa?"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Mana tatapanmu yang biasa kau berikan padaku?" Haizaki menuntut. Nijimura membuang muka.

"Shouko, hentikan. Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku sudah bersama Akashi dan—"

"Justru kau yang harusnya menghentikan ini semua!"

Haizaki memotong cepat membuat Nijimura kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah bersikap pura-pura bodoh! Karena kau sudah bersama Akashi, tapi kenapa kau masih meladeniku? Kenapa kau selalu mau setiap aku mengajakmu kencan? Kenapa kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang datang untukku setiap aku jatuh? Kenapa kau selalu mendahului kepentinganku dibandingkan Akashi? Bukankah itu aneh?"

Nijimura bungkam. Ia tidak membantah dan menyetujui apa yang Haizaki katakan. Rasanya aneh memang. Ketika ia telah terikat dengan seseorang namun hatinya bukan untuk orang itu. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Perasaan yang membuatnya selalu dihantui penyesalan setiap malamnya.

"Kau tidak bisa terus membohongi dirimu seperti ini terus, Shuuzou. Kau memberikan Akashi harapan dan kau juga memberikanku harapan. Kau harus segera memutuskannya, dimana hatimu yang sesungguhnya. Untukku atau untuk Akashi. Jika kau tidak bisa memutuskan selayaknya seorang laki-laki, maka…" Haizaki menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tidak mau terlalu terbawa emosi.

"…kita hanya akan saling menyakiti. Dan aku tidak mau menyakiti Akashi. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah temanku sejak SMP."

Nijimura masih setia bungkam. Haizaki menunduk untuk mengatur emosinya kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Selebihnya, tergantung padamu. Lebih baik kau segera mengakhirnya, sebelum Akashi tau yang sesungguhnya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Haizaki pergi meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih diam. Nijimura kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya kalau semua masalahnya akan menjadi serumit ini.

Tanpa Nijimura sadari, sejak tadi Akashi terus memperhatikannya dan Haizaki dari balik jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Akashi memang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi setidaknya ia sudah tau. Bahwa selama ini Nijimura diam-diam mengkhinatinya. Dan Akashi ingin segera mengakhiri semua sandiwara ini.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya…

Seperti biasa, hari ini klub basket SMA Rakuzan menjalani latihan neraka yang sangat menguras tenaga. Apalagi sebentar lagi _Interhigh_ diadakan, manajer dan para pelatih pun menggila dan menambah porsi latihan mereka.

Nijimura duduk di _bench._ Beristirahat sebentar setelah melakukan _dunk_ hebat dan mencetak beberapa skor saat latihan tanding tadi. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya yang terasa pegal sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini."

Sebotol minuman isotonik dingin dan sebuah handuk kecil disodorkan padanya. Akashi yang memberikannya sambil tersenyum.

Nijimura balas tersenyum. Ia menerima minuman dan handuk yang diberikan Akashi. "Terima kasih."

Akashi duduk di sebelahnya. Sama seperti Nijimura, Akashi juga baru selesai latihan tanding. Timnya melawan tim Nijimura tadi. Dan seperti biasa, Akashi-lah yang selalu meraih kemenangan.

Akashi menatap anggota lain yang masih bertanding. Kebetulan klub basket sekolah mereka adalah klub basket campuran. Baik siswa maupun siswa bebas menjadi pemain di klub ini, asalkan mereka berbakat.

Layaknya Akashi Seishiina. Saat pertama kali mendaftarkan diri di klub, semua orang meragukannya bahwa ia bisa bermain basket. Tubuh mungil dan ramping, tidak tinggi, wajah cantik yang terlihat anggun, sama sekali tidak cocok untuk seorang pemain basket. Namun, kenyataan saat ia mengalahkan semua anak kelas tiga saat ujian masuk hanya dengan _ankle break _andalannya, tak ada lagi orang yang berani meremehkannya. Bahkan kini ia langsung ditunjuk sebagai wakil kapten beberapa hari setelah ia resmi diterima.

"Sepertinya semua anggota kita bersemangat sekali ya. Sebentar lagi _Interhigh,_ semua orang mempersiapkan diri," ujar Akashi.

"Kau benar. Tapi, kemenangan kita di _Interhigh_ sudah pasti kan?" Nijimura menatap Akashi penuh arti. "Karena kita memiliki _ace_ handalan seperti dirimu."

Akashi tertawa pelan sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya yang tidak terikat ke belakang telinga. Nijimura memang senang memujinya. "Tidak juga, tanpaku pun kita bisa menang. Karena kita memiliki kapten yang hebat seperti dirimu," Akashi tidak mau kalah.

"Ahahah, baiklah. Aku menyerah."

Keduanya kembali menonton jalannya latih tanding. Tampak Haizaki bermain disana. Akashi mengernyit, sesekali melirik Nijimura yang tampak serius memperhatikan.

"Haizaki Shouko ya. Dia memang hebat sejak SMP."

Nijimura terkejut saat Akashi tiba-tiba membahas Haizaki. "A-ah, iya. Kau sudah tau seperti apa kemampuannya seperti apa kan?" Dan sialnya, ia malah gugup.

Akashi mengangguk. "Benar, tapi entah atas alasan apa, dia berhenti bermain. Kalau tidak salah, setelah kau lulus. Kenapa ya? Apa kau tau alasannya?"

Akashi memicing, menatap intens pada Nijimura yang tampak kebingungan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku."

Akashi mengalihkan tatapannya sambil menjawab santai. "Kau kan teman masa kecilnya."

Nijimura diam. Faktanya memang benar, ia adalah teman masa kecil Haizaki. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Pertanyaan Akashi tadi sekaan sengaja menyudutkannya. Mungkinkah Akashi mulai curiga padanya?

"Shouko memang temanku sejak kecil. Tapi, bukan berarti kami cukup dekat. Aku tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan dia berhenti main basket saat itu."

Akashi hanya diam. Ia hanya melirik sekilas dari sudut matanya. _"Beraninya kau membohongiku."_

"Kau cukup dekat dengannya. Buktinya, kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya," ujar Akashi dengan sedikit penekanan.

Nijimura mengernyit. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa Akashi sedang cemburu. Hal itu malah iya manfaatkan untuk menggoda Akashi.

"Heh~ Ada apa ini? Kau iri karena aku memanggil Shouko dengan nama kecilnya?"

Wajah Akashi seketika memerah. "B-bukan begitu! Hanya saja, kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku," cicitnya lucu.

Nijimura tambah gemas dan terus menggodanya. "Kau sendiri tidak pernah mau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku kan? Bukannya ini berarti kita impas?"

"T-tapi kan aku tidak mau melakukannya karena kau seniorku!"

"Tapi kau adalah pacarku. Seorang pacar bebas melakukan apapun pada pacarnya. Akashi, kau tak bisa mengelak lagi."

Akashi cemberut. Ia tak menyangka Nijimura akan membuatnya _skakmat. _Nijimura tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal Akashi yang lucu.

"Pacarku yang imut ini kalau sedang marah memang manis sekali ya, hahaha." Dan Nijimura belum juga puas untuk terus menggoda Akashi. Akashi semakin kesal. Kalau saja Nijimura bukan pacarnya, Akashi pasti sudah menggunting pita suaranya sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Berhentilah tertawa atau—"

"ARGH!"

Tawa Nijimura berhenti saat suara teriakan serta rintihan seseorang terdengar di telinganya. Atensi Akashi pun ikut teralihkan. Di tengah lapangan, tampak Haizaki yang berbaring sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

Nijimura dan Akashi bergegas ke lapangan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi Nebuya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Shouko_-chan _dan karena tubuh Shouko_-chan_ mungil, jadi dia yang terdorong," jelas Mibuchi.

Mendengar itu, Nijimura langsung naik pitam. Ia menarik kaos Nebuya sambil menatapnya tajam.

"**Apa. yang. kau. lakukan. padanya?" **nada bicaranya sangat dingin dan penuh penekanan. Kedua tatapan Nijimura seakan ingin menusuk Nebuya.

Nebuya yang ketakutan hanya bisa gelagapan. Padahal ia bisa saja mendorong Nijimura yang lebih kecil darinya. Namun, nyalinya langsung ciut saat bertatapan dengan Nijimura.

"A-aku benar-benar t-tidak sengaja, K-Kapten…"

"**Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, kubunuh kau."**

Akashi benar-benar terkejut. Belum pernah ia melihat Nijimura semarah ini.

Tampak beberapa manajer klub sedang memeriksa pergelangan kaki Haizaki. "Kakinya cedera, seseorang bawa dia ke UKS," ujar salah satu manajer.

"Aku saja." Nijimura langsung mengajukan diri. Menatap tajam sekali lagi pada Nebuya sebagai peringatan, lalu menghampiri Haizaki. Ia menggendong Haizaki yang juga tampak terkejut ala_ bridal style. _Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia membawa Haizaki menuju UKS.

Nijimura sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan tersakiti yang Akashi berikan padanya.

* * *

"Sudah selesai. Untuk sementara kau tidak boleh berlari dulu," ujar sang perawat UKS setelah selesai memberi perban pada kaki Haizaki.

"_Arigatou, Sensei,"_ ujar Haizaki.

Sang _Sensei_ mengangguk lalu pergi keluar UKS meninggalkan Haizaki bersama Nijimura. Keduanya sama-sama diam dalam keheningan yang canggung.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Aku sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku," Nijimura yang pertama kali bicara.

"Kau terlalu peduli padaku. Kau menyakiti Akashi," sahut Haizaki.

Nijimura terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Haizaki mendengus. Nijimura benar-benar tidak peka.

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana ekspresinya tadi saat melihat kau menggendongku? Saat kau marah pada Nebuya karena aku? Aku yakin Akashi sangat membenciku sekarang."

Nijimura masih diam. Ia melakukan semuanya tanpa sadar. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak saat Haizaki terluka. Emosinya mendadak tidak terkendali saat melihat sosok yang berharga baginya tersakiti.

"Shuuzou, berhentilah bersikap seperti pengecut. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini terus," Haizaki memohon. Ia menggenggam tangan Nijimura erat.

Nijimura mengepalkan tangan. Ia membulatkan tekad.

"Kau benar. Aku harus menghentikan ini semua. Karena itu Shouko, aku telah memutuskan untuk siapa hatiku yang sesungguhnya."

Mata Haizaki membola. Keputusan Nijimura sudah tidak bisa diubah kembali.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Nijimura meminta Akashi menemuinya di atap sekolah. Akashi sudah sampai lebih dulu karena kelasnya selesai duluan. Akashi menatap pemandangan langit jingga dari atap sekolahnya. Angin semerbak yang meniup rambutnya selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang.

"Akashi."

Nijimura berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa memanggil pun, Akashi sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Akashi tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Kau hanya terlambat lima menit. Lebih baik daripada kencan pertama kita."

Nijimura tertawa canggung. "Iya, kau benar."

Akashi menghampiri Nijimura yang tampak tegang. "Jadi, ada pembicaraan _sepenting _apa sampai kau memanggilku kesini?"

Lidah Nijimura mendadak kelu. Padahal, ia ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua. Ia tidak mau semakin menyakiti Akashi. Namun, senyum manis Akashi selalu berhasil melumpuhkannya.

_Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus._

"Akashi…" Nijimura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyiapkan hatinya. Ia tidak bisa selamanya menjadi pengecut.

"…aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Cepat dan menusuk. Kalimat yang berhasil memudarkan senyum manis di wajah cantik nona muda itu. Keduanya lama-lama terdiam. Nijimura yakin Akashi pasti syok sekali karena ia memutuskan hubungan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Nijimura tidak tau apa dia masih bisa pulang dalam keadaan hidup-hidup setelah ini.

"Kenapa?" suara Akashi akhirnya keluar. Nijimura memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa Nijimura_-san_ ingin mengakhirinya?"

"Ah, itu…" Lagi-lagi Nijimura kehilangan keberaniannya. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak suka menyakiti hati wanita. Terlebih wanita seperti Akashi Seishiina.

"Itu karena…"

"Karena hatimu hanya untuk Haizaki Shouko, begitu?"

Sekali lagi mata Nijimura membola. Ia tau gadis merah itu dapat membaca pikiran orang lain layaknya cenayang. Tapi ia tak menyangka sampai bisa membaca perasaannya juga.

"Tidak perlu terkejut begitu. Aku sudah tau apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Sudah sejak lama."

Apa yang dikatakan Akashi benar-benar membuat Nijimura lumpuh. Ia berdiri kaku dengan lidah kelu tanpa mampu membantah sedikitpun perkataan Akashi.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Nijimura_-san _memang tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau memang bersamaku, tapi hatimu hanya untuk Haizaki. Aku bisa melihatnya. Tatapanmu untuknya sangat berbeda. Bahkan, kau tidak pernah memberikan tatapan itu padaku. Tapi, aku berusaha bertahan selama ini karena berpikir bahwa aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku sepenuhnya. Namun, hati memang tidak pernah bisa dibohongi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku kalah."

Akashi menunduk. Nijimura yakin sekali, Akashi bersusah payah menahan tangisnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, bahu gadis itu bergetar.

"Aku juga ingin mengakhiri ini segera. Namun, aku selalu belum siap. Karena itu, aku sangat bersyukur sekali karena Nijimura_-san _yang mengakhiri semua ini lebih dulu."

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya kembali, menatap Nijimura sambil tersenyum. Senyum paling menyakitkan yang pernah Nijimura lihat dari paras cantik gadis keturunan keluarga paling disegani seantero Jepang itu. Nijimura pasti sangat menyesal karena menjadi laki-laki pertama yang berani-beraninya menyakiti hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Nijimura bergerak dan menarik Akashi dalam pelukannya. Akashi diam saja. Ia bahkan tak balas memeluk.

"Akashi, maafkan aku. Maaf karena telah membohongimu selama ini. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku tau kok." Akashi memotong cepat. Perlahan ia lepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Nijimura. "Nijimura_-san_ tidak pernah sengaja menyakitiku. Karena Nijimura-_san_ bukan orang yang seperti itu. Nijimura_-san_ adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui selama aku hidup."

Detik berikutnya, Nijimura terpuruk dalam rasa penyesalan yang dalam. Padahal ia telah menyakiti hati Akashi, tapi Akashi tetap menganggapnya baik. Nijimura memang tidak pantas untuk gadis sebaik Akashi.

Akashi meraih tangan Nijimura. Ia ingin menggenggam tangan yang selalu membuatnya hangat itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum tangan itu menggenggam tangan orang lain.

"Nijimura_-san,_ terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini. Setelah ini, kita bukan lagi sepasang kekasih. Tapi aku harap kita masih dapat berteman baik."

Akashi mengatakannya dengan sangat tulus dan itu menambah perasaan bersalah Nijimura. Namun, memang inilah yang terbaik bagi mereka. Agar tidak terus saling menyakiti, lebih baik berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku akan berusaha agar kita tetap dapat berteman baik," ujar Nijimura.

Akashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Nijimura_-san,_ aku punya satu permintaan yang cukup egois. Mungkin ini membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi…"

Seperti yang biasa Akashi lakukan saat gugup. Ia menggantung kalimatnya sambil meremas roknya. Nijimura menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Akashi dengan sabar.

"…bisakah kau menciumku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Permintaan yang tak pernah diduga oleh Nijimura membuatnya kembali teringat bahwa ia memang tidak pernah mencium Akashi selama mereka berpacaran. Nijimura memang sengaja tidak mau menyentuh Akashi karena ia merasa ia belum pantas melakukannya.

Namun, karena ini adalah permintaan Akashi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mana mungkin Nijimura menolaknya?

Nijimura membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Akashi. Akashi refleks memejamkan mata. Bukan ciuman di bibir seperti yang diduga Akashi. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat di dahi, namun sangat hangat dan penuh makna.

Nijimura segera melepaskan wajah Akashi setelah ia merasa sudah cukup. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Akashi yang kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mau merebut ciuman di bibirmu. Kau bukan milikku. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan bisa memilikimu. Karena itu, kau harus menjaga bibirmu untuk orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan sampai _first kiss_mu direbut orang yang salah."

Akashi hanya diam. Walaupun tidak sesuai keinginannya, namun ia sudah merasa cukup.

"_Arigatou, _Nijimura_-san."_

Setelah saling mengucap salam perpisahan, Nijimura memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu. Akashi masih ingin tinggal di atap. Ia ingin menenangkan diri sejenak.

Walau sudah berakhir, rasanya tetap saja sesak. Pada akhirnya, ia _kembali_ ditinggalkan. Semua ini juga sudah pernah terjadi pada dirinya, dulu. Ibu yang sangat menyayanginya, satu-satunya orang yang mendukung dirinya diantara semua orang yang memperlakukannya layaknya boneka, malah pergi meninggalkannya. Saat ia menemukan secercah cahaya yang membuatnya hidup kembali, nyatanya cahaya itu terlalu terang untuknya. Dan ia kembali ditinggalkan. Selalu ia yang ditinggalkan.

Terkadang, Akashi merasa semua ini tidak adil. Apakah ia tidak boleh merasakan cinta? Apakah tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mencintainya sepenuhnya? Akashi tidak mengerti. Semua orang menganggap hidup Akashi paling sempurna. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Dibalik kesempurnaan yang ia miliki, ia sebenarnya menderita. Namun, ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi hanya untuk menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan orang lain.

Sebagai gantinya, tak ada orang yang benar-benar memahaminya. Semua orang menganggapnya baik-baik saja. Karena Akashi sendiri tidak pernah jujur pada dirinya.

Akashi menatap lapangan di bawah sana. Betapa tingginya gedung sekolah ini. Akashi tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia terjatuh dari sana.

"Patah hati itu memang sakit, tapi kau bukan orang yang segila itu untuk menghabisi nyawamu hanya karena putus cinta bukan?"

Akashi terkejut. Ia hampir saja terjungkal dan jatuh ke bawah sana kalau saja tidak ada pagar pembatas yang mengelilingi atap sekolahnya.

Tampak seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya. Helaian abu-abunya yang tampak lembut tertiup angin. Kedua mata sewarna rambutnya menatap Akashi datar.

Akashi mengernyit heran. Apa-apaan pemuda itu? Sejak kapan dia berdiri di sana? Mengapa Akashi tidak menyadari kehadirannya?

"Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau disini? Dan sejak kapan?" Akashi menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Sejak tadi. Sejak kau belum datang, aku sudah duduk di pojok sana, membaca novel. Atap ini teritoriku. Aku tidak menyangka akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mengacau di wilayahku," jawab si pemuda datar.

Akashi tak terima. Pemuda itu seakan menantangnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir ini sekolahmu hah? Sejak kapan atap ini jadi wilayahmu? Ini kan tempat umum—OH!"

Akashi yang tidak biasanya nyerocos panjang lebar seperti itu mendadak diam. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan rumor hantu di atap yang beredar di sekolah ini kau pelakunya!"

"Hah?" pemuda itu tampak tak mengerti apa yang Akashi katakan. Ia makin bingung saat Akashi tiba-tiba menudingnya.

"Hantu atap apanya? Kau lihat kedua kakiku menapak kan? Aku belum jadi hantu," protes si pemuda, masih dengan suara datar.

"Lalu, kalau kau bukan hantu, kau ini siapa?"

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menghela napas, tampak jengah.

"Kau benar-benar lupa padaku ya? Wajar sih, aku kan cuma bayangan. Aku mudah dilupakan. Karena itu…"

Akashi mengernyit tak mengerti dengan perkataan si pemuda. Ia semakin waspada saat pemuda itu menghampirinya. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, hendak berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro. Catat itu dan jangan sampai kau melupakannya lagi!" titahnya dengan penuh penekanan.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Arrggghhhh! Apa iniiii?! Fic baru teroooss! Tambah banyak aja utang fic gue. Bodo amat lah yang penting publish. RnR?**


	2. Episode 2: Nice To Meet You, Maybe

"Kau benar-benar lupa padaku ya? Wajar sih, aku kan cuma bayangan. Aku mudah dilupakan. Karena itu…"

Akashi mengernyit tak mengerti dengan perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia semakin waspada saat pemuda itu menghampirinya. Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya, hendak berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro. Catat itu dan jangan sampai kau melupakannya lagi!" titahnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Akashi mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya menatap bergantian pada wajah si pemuda dan tangan yang terulur padanya. Lama-kelamaan, Akashi kesal sendiri melihat wajah datar dan penuh keangkuhan dari pemuda yang baru saja mengenalkan dirinya itu.

"_Apa-apaan dia ini? Jangan sampai melupakan namanya? Memangnya sepenting apa dia untukku?" _batin Akashi.

Mayuzumi masih setia mengulurkan tangan. Lama tak mendapatkan balasan, akhirnya ia menarik tangannya kembali. Mencoba sok keren dengan menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam kantung celana, Mayuzumi menghela napas.

"Kau memang gadis sombong seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang ya," celetuk Mayuzumi.

Akashi kembali naik pitam. "Jangan bicara seenaknya!"

"Buktinya, kau tidak mau membalas uluran tanganku," Mayuzumi tak gentar. Kalau ia adalah orang yang mengenal seorang Akashi Seishiina pada umumnya, ia tak mungkin berani menantang Akashi di saat seperti ini.

Akashi sendiri sedang tersenyum remeh. Pemuda di hadapannya ini rendahan sekali.

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau berjabat tangan dengaku?" ujarnya dengan nada angkuh sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Lagi, Mayuzumi memutar bola mata. Ia malas meladeni si merah.

"Terserah kau saja."

Mayuzumi acuh dan kembali ke posisinya sebelumnya. Duduk di pojokan atap lalu kembali pada kegiatan membaca _light novel _kesukaannya yang sempat terganggu oleh drama dua orang yang sedang putus cinta.

Akashi menatap pemuda abu-abu itu heran. Hari semakin gelap tapi tak ada tanda-tanda si abu-abu akan beranjak.

"Hei, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Akashi.

"Nanti. Masih tersisa satu bab lagi," jawab Mayuzumi datar.

"Tapi, sekolah sudah mau tutup. Bukankah kau bisa melanjutkan membaca novelmu itu di rumah?" Akashi bertanya lagi. _"Tunggu, kenapa aku harus peduli padanya?"_

"Membaca novel di rumah tidak seru. Adikku selalu saja menggangguku. Lagipula, aku bisa memanjat pagarnya jika terlanjur terkunci nanti."

Akashi diam memperhatikan pemuda yang tampak sangat cuek itu. Kedua mata pemuda itu benar-benar fokus membaca sederet paragraf yang tertulis di novel kecil pada tangannya. Akashi menghela nafas. Malas juga meladeni pemuda keras kepala.

"_Dasar orang aneh,"_ batin Akashi. Sekali lagi, ia melirik Mayuzumi sebelum pergi.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Aku tidak peduli mau kau terkunci disini atau tidak," ujar Akashi. Ia berbalik, hendak pergi dari sini. Namun, suara Mayuzumi kembali menghentikannya.

"Terima kasih, Nona Sombong. Oh ya, aku punya saran untukmu. Sebaiknya kau cepat _move on_ agar kau melupakan pacarmu itu. Laki-laki di dunia ini masih banyak dan kau terlalu cantik hanya untuk menangisi satu laki-laki yang sudah mencampakkanmu. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, mintalah bantuan teman-temanmu. Kau memilikinya bukan? Sekumpulan remaja berambut pelangi?"

Lagi-lagi, Akashi mengernyit. Sejauh mana pemuda bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu mengenalnya sampai tau tentang teman-teman segenknya? Ingin sekali Akashi kembali mencecar Mayuzumi dengan seluruh pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya. Namun apa daya, dirinya sudah terlalu lelah. Kejadiannya dengan Nijimura cukup menguras batinnya sehingga Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikan pemuda itu. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

"Terserah."

Dan Akashi memutuskan untuk pulang, meninggalkan Mayuzumi sendirian yang masih asyik dengan _light novel_nya.

* * *

**Love Me For 365 Days**

**Yuuki Azusa Present**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Desclaimer : KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

**Pair : MayuAka slight NijiHai dan beberapa **_**pair **_**lainnya**

**Warning : Fem!Akashi, Fem!Haizaki, beberapa karakter GoM juga mengalami genderbend, typo(s), dll.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

**Episode 2 : Nice To Meet You, Maybe**

Entah apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan, Akashi tak mengerti lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia malah mengiyakan saran dari pemuda aneh yang ditemuinya di atap kemarin sore dan menghubungi teman-teman semasa SMP-nya. Dan disinilah ia berada. Maji Burger, sebuah restoran cepat saji di kota Tokyo, letaknya tak jauh dari gedung SMP-nya, SMP Teikou. Duduk di antara sekumpulan remaja dengan seragam SMA yang berbeda-beda plus rambut sewarna pelangi yang mencolok dan menarik perhatian.

"Jadi, kau beneran putus dengan Nijimuracchi hanya karena Nijimuracchi lebih memilih Shouko-_chan _dibanding dirimu?"

Akashi mengangguk lesu, membenarkan pertanyaan dari si pirang berisik Kise Ryouko. Gadis pirang berwajah cantik yang juga berprofesi sebagai model remaja itu membelalak tak percaya. Tampak terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya yang masih melebar.

"Aku tak percaya ternyata Nijimura-_senpai_ sebrengsek itu," Aomine Daiki, pemuda itu menimpali sambil sesekali menyesap _cola_nya.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Nijimura-_san _sangat menyukaimu?" Momoi Satsuki, gadis dengan rambut sewarna sakura yang statusnya telah berubah dari teman masa kecil Aomine Daiki menjadi kekasih dari _ace_ andalan SMA Touo itu ikut mengajukan pertanyaan.

Akashi menggeleng. Tersenyum pahit, ia menjelaskan jawaban atas pertanyaan Momoi dengan suara lirih.

"Nijimura-_san _tidak pernah menyukaiku. Hanya aku yang benar-benar menyukainya. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana ia melihatku, ternyata selama ini ia hanya menganggapku sebagai _kouhai-_nya. Sekalipun kami sudah bersama dalam waktu yang lama, aku tetap tidak bisa membuatnya mencintaiku. Dan aku tidak mau terus tersakiti. Karena itu, aku memilih untuk mengakhirinya."

Semuanya terdiam. Mungkin, apa yang Akashi katakan benar. Merekapun tidak bisa asal menimpali. Mereka tidak mau menambah luka di hati Akashi. Namun, sebagai teman, mereka juga ingin membantu Akashi.

"Sudah hampir lebih dari dua tahun ya. Ya, itu memang bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengubah hati orang lain," Midorima Shintarou menanggapi sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak terima_-ssu_. Shouko-_chan_ tega sekali merebut Nijimuracchi darimu. Anak itu, kenapa dari dulu selalu saja cari masalah dengan kita sih?" Kise terus saja mengeluh. Memang, kalau sedang membicarakan Haizaki, Kise menjadi sedikit sensitif.

Akashi hanya tersenyum menimpali ucapan Kise. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan Kise. Kise pasti kesal sekali karena sahabatnya dilukai temannya sendiri. Akashi dapat memakluminya.

"Haizaki tidak merebut Nijimura_-san_ dariku kok. Aku yang memilih Nijimura-_san. _Lagipula, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Akan sangat egois jika aku terus memaksa Nijimura-_san _untuk tetap bersamaku kan?"

"Tapi…" Kise masih ingin menyangkal. Sungguh, ia masih sangat kesal. Tapi, ia sendiripun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika Akashi sudah tersenyum begitu, Kise sendiri tak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Kalau Akashi-_san _sudah bilang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi kan? Lagipula, bukankah ini yang terbaik? Yang perlu Akashi_-san_ lakukan sekarang adalah _move on._ Akashi_-san_ kan gadis yang cantik. Bukan hanya paras tapi juga hatinya. Pasti banyak laki-laki yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarmu. Betul kan, Akashi_-san?"_

Gadis dengan surai sewarna birunya langit—Kuroko Tetsuna—yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. Akashi tersenyum. Diantara semua temannya, Kuroko Tetsuna adalah yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Kurokocchi benar_-ssu! _Akashicchi, mulai sekarang lupakanlah Nijimuracchi. Kau bebas mencari laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengenalkan salah satu kenalanku," seru Kise dengan penuh semangat.

Akashi menolak cepat. Tentunya dengan cara yang halus. "Terima kasih, Ryouko. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku ingin sendiri. Aku ingin bebas dan melakukan semua hal yang ingin kulakukan. Sendirian."

Momoi menyanggupi. "Apapun keputusan Sei_-chan,_ kami pasti akan mendukungmu. Jika kau butuh apapun, kau bisa hubungi kami kapan saja."

Akashi berterima kasih sekali lagi pada teman-temannya. Walaupun mereka tampak cuek, namun sebenarnya mereka adalah teman yang penuh perhatian.

Mereka kembali asyik mengobrol. Kali ini dengan topik yang berbeda. Sekolah, basket, apapun itu asal dapat membuat Akashi kembali ceria dan melupakan masalahnya dengan Nijimura. Tak terasa, hari semakin sore.

Kise agak terkejut saat ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Ah, Yukio_-kun_ menelpon. _Minna,_ aku tinggal sebentar ya," Kise undur pergi ke toilet untuk mengangkat telpon dari seseorang bernama Yukio_-kun _itu.

"Yukio_-kun_ itu pacarnya Ki_-chan_. Kasamatsu Yukio namanya. Kakak kelas sekaligus senior Ki_-chan_ di klub basketnya. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Orangnya agak galak dan sering marah-marah tiap kali bersama Ki_-chan._ Karena itu, aku ragu dengan hubungan mereka," Momoi tiba-tiba menjelaskan saat melihat wajah bingung Akashi. Akashi yang tampak penasaran dengan sosok bernama Yukio_-kun_ itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi, dibalik sikapnya yang galak itu, Kasamastsu_-san_ itu sangat bucin dengan Kise_-nanodayo. _Orang bodoh itu terlalu _tsundere."_ Midorima yang biasanya kurang suka dengan topik seperti ini tiba-tiba menimpali.

Akashi _speechless. "Kau sendiri juga tsundere, Shintarou," _ujarnya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut merah muncul. Pemuda itu menghapiri Kuroko.

"Kuroko, ternyata kau disini," ujarnya.

Kuroko menoleh dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu. "_Doumo,_ Kagami_-kun."_

"Kagamin, halo~" Momoi ikut menyapa.

"Halo juga Momoi. Yo, Aomine," pemuda yang disapa Kagami itu ikut menyapa Momoi dan Aomine.

"Tumben sekali kau menyapa. Biasanya juga sombong," ujar Aomine.

"Bukannya yang sombong itu kau ya?" sahut Kagami.

Akashi sendiri hanya diam. Ia merasa asing dengan pemuda bernama Kagami itu. Namun tampaknya, pemuda itu sangat dekat dengan Kuroko.

"Oh ya, Kagami_-kun_ kenalkan, ini temanku, Akashi Seishiina_-san,"_ ujar Kuroko sambil mengenalkan Kagami pada Akashi.

Kagami tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Kau Akashi kaptennya _Kiseki no Sedai _dari Teikou kan? Salam kenal, aku Kagami Taiga."

Akashi menyambut uluran tangan Kagami sambil tersenyum ramah. "Akashi Seishiina, _yoroshiku,_ Kagami_-kun."_

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Kagami kembali mengobrol dengan Kuroko. Sepertinya, Kagami ingin mengajak Kuroko pergi karena mereka membahas tentang pelatih dan latihan untuk _Interhigh._

"Akashi_-san, _maaf. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada yang harus kulakukan," ujar Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum maklum. "Iya, tak apa. Terima kasih karena sudah mau datang dan mendengarkanku, Tetsuna."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "_Jaa matta ne,_ Akashi_-san."_

Setelah pamit, Kuroko melenggang pergi bersama Kagami. Melihat itu, Akashi jadi tambah penasaran.

"_Ne,_ Satsuki. Apa mereka pacaran?"

Momoi tampak berpikir. "Kurasa iya. Walaupun mereka tak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan hanya mengaku bahwa hubungan mereka sebatas bayangan dan cahaya, aku meragukannya. Mereka tampak lebih dari itu."

"Hee~" Akashi menimpali sekenanya. Sepertinya, semua teman semasa SMP-nya yang dulunya hanya maniak dengan basket itu mulai mengenal cinta.

Tak lama kemudian, Kise yang baru selesai menelpon datang dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengambil tasnya sambil bicara dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Akashicchi, _gomen._ Aku baru ingat kalau aku punya janji hari ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang atau Yukio-_kun_ akan membunuhku. Apa kau mengizinkannya?"

Akashi mengernyit bingung. "Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku melarangmu?"

Kise tersenyum lebar. "_Arigatou ne, _Akashicchi! Cepat cerialah kembali. Banyak-banyak tersenyum. Seseorang yang akan mewarnai hari-harimu yang baru akan segera datang. Percaya padaku_-ssu!"_

Walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kise, Akashi memilih untuk mengiyakan saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau pulang." Pemuda berambut ungu yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk dengan makanannya pun ikutan bangkit.

"Hee~ Mukkun juga ikutan pulang?"

"Muro_-chin_ sudah menungguku di stasiun," ujarnya cuek.

"Biar kutebak, apa orang yang bernama Muro_-chin_ ini adalah pacarmu?"

Murasakibara mengangguk meski tampak kelihatan bahwa ia sedang malu. "Mungkin, bisa disebut begitu. Muro-_chin_ selalu memberikan makanan yang enak padaku. Aku jadi menyukainya."

Tuh kan, benar apa yang Akashi pikirkan. Semua temannya sudah memiliki kekasih. Dsaat SMP dulu, Akashi adalah yang pertama berpacaran di saat semua temannya sendirian. Sekarang, dialah yang satu-satunya sendirian di saat semua temannya berpacaran. Aomine dengan Momoi. Kuroko dengan Kagami. Kise dengan Yukio_-kun_ kesayangannya. Murasakibara dengan Muro_-chin_nya. Tinggal pemuda _megane_ bersurai daun saja yang masih belum Akashi ketahui statusnya. Pemuda yang dulu pernah memendam perasaan untuknya. Tapi, Akashi yakin sekali. Meskipun selera pemuda maniak _Oha-Asa_ itu aneh, ia punya paras yang cukup tampan. Pasti sudah ada satu-dua gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Aka_-chin_ jangan terlalu memikirkan Niji_-chin._ Aku tidak terlalu mengerti masalah seperti ini, makanya dari tadi aku diam saja. Tapi, Muro-_chin_ bilang coklat bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik saat kau sedang sedih atau _stress._ Karena itu, coklat ini khusus kuberikan untukmu, Aka-_chin."_

Murasakibara memberikan sebatang coklat berukuran cukup besar secara cuma-cuma pada Akashi. Tidak biasanya, dia yang biasanya pelit kalau urusan makanan mau berbagi seperti ini. Mungkin, beginilah caranya menghibur Akashi.

Akashi tentu menerima coklat itu dengan senang hati. "_Arigatou, _Atsushi."

Karena kebanyakan dari teman-temannya pulang, Akashi memutuskan untuk membubarkan pertemuan mereka. Hari juga semakin petang, Akashi harus segera pulang jika tidak mau sampai rumah terlalu larut.

* * *

"_Jaa,_ kita berpisah di sini ya, Sei_-chan."_

"Akashi, lain kali agendakan kembali jadwal bermain basket bersama lagi, oke?"

Akashi tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Aomine. Tentu saja ia juga menantikannya. "Akan kulakukan segera."

Akashi berpisah dengan Momoi dan Daiki di persimpangan jalan. Kini, hanya tersisa dirinya dan Midorima.

"Kau yakin mau langsung pulang ke Kyoto?" tanya Midorima.

"Iya. Aku belum izin pada ayahku. Beliau bisa marah nanti. Lagipula, aku juga tidak membawa kunci rumahku yang berada di Tokyo," jawab Akashi.

"_Sou ka. Jaa,_ biar aku mengantarmu sampai stasiun."

"Hm?"

"Bukannya aku peduli padamu_-nanodayo._ Hanya saja—"

"SHIN-_CHAN!"_

Belum selesai Midorima bicara, seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu tiba-tiba muncul dan menerjangnya. Ia memeluk Midorima sangat erat hingga pemuda itu tampak kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau pergi kemana saja hah? Hari ini kau janji belajar bersamaku kan? _Interhigh_ sebentar lagi dan jika aku tidak segera memperbaiki nilaiku, pelatih tidak akan mengizinkanku bermain tau!"

Gadis itu terus saja merengek sambil bicara tanpa mempedulikan Midorima yang sudah marah-marah. Hingga ia menyadari kehadiran Akashi.

"_Are?_ Shin_-chan,_ siapa gadis dengan rambut merah ini?" tanyanya.

"Dia Akashi, teman SMP-ku," jawab Midorima ketus.

"Hee~ Jadi kau Akashi Seishiina yang itu ya? Aku Takao Kazuna, pacarnya Shin-_chan."_

Tuh kan, tebakan Akashi pasti benar. Bahkan Midorima pun sudah punya pacar.

"Takao! Jangan asal bicara!" Midorima protes dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Takao menatapnya polos. "Tapi, aku kan memang pacarmu."

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya bukan, Shintarou?" Lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Salam kenal, aku Akashi Seishiina."

Takao tersenyum. "Tampaknya, kau tidak semenakutkan seperti yang Shin_-chan_ bilang ya. Kau baik dan juga imut sekali."

Akashi mendelik sinis pada Midorima. Jadi selama ini, pemuda itu menyebarkan rumor yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya?

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit duluan ya. Aku tidak mau sampai ketinggalan kereta," ujar Akashi.

"Hee~ Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya, Takao_-san."_

Takao mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum penuh semangat. "Um! Sampai bertemu lagi, Akashi_-san."_

"Hati-hati di jalan-_nanodayo."_

Akashi mengangguk. Setelah melambaikan tangan, Akashi mempercepat langkahnya menuju stasiun.

* * *

Akashi sampai di Kyoto agak larut. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja meminta supir pribadinya menjemputnya. Namun, Akashi tidak mau melakukannya karena hal itu akan membuatnya mencolok dan diketahui oleh ayahnya.

Akashi memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja sampai ke rumah. Jarak stasiun dengan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit. Namun, karena hari sudah larut, jalan menuju rumahnya tampak sepi. Akashi bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang memilih melewati gang kecil dibandingkan jalan utama yang masih dilewati banyak orang. Bukannya takut, Akashi hanya tidak mau kena masalah. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke rumahnya sebelum jam malamnya benar-benar habis.

Akashi tidak tau ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini. Tidak biasanya ia seceroboh ini. Di tengah perjalanan ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang tampak lebih tua darinya dengan tubuh besar dan tinggi plus wajah yang tampak sangar. Kalau diperhatikan dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia mahasiswa.

"Ano, maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrak Anda." Akashi berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin. Hari ini, ia sedang tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah apapun, karena itu ia yang mengalah duluan.

"Hee~ _Minna,_ lihat. Ada cewek cantik berkeliaran larut malam," ujar pemuda itu. Ia memanggil teman-temannya yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam gang. Sekelompok pemuda yang bau rokok itu pun memojokkan Akashi.

"_Ne,_ Nona Cantik, bagaimana kalau kau bersenang-senang dulu dengan kami? Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena kau telah menabrakku," pemuda yang tadi Akashi tabrak mulai mencoba menggodanya. Akashi menatapnya dingin.

"Apa maumu? Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu," ujarnya sinis.

"Permintaan maaf saja tidak cukup. Kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu."

"Cih!" Akashi mendecih kesal. Dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam khasnya, Akashi menantang mereka.

"Coba saja jika kau berani menyentuhku. Kupastikan kau tidak akan pulang hidup-hidup."

Diam-diam Akashi merogoh tasnya, mencari gunting kesayangannya yang selalu menjadi senjata andalannya. Akashi selalu membawa gunting itu kemanapun ia pergi untuk mengintimidasi orang-orang yang berani macam-macam padanya. Sayangnya, Akashi tidak menemukan guntingnya.

"_Sial. Sepertinya aku lupa membawa guntingku," _gerutu Akashi dalam hati. Padahal tadi ia sudah tampak keren sekali menantang mereka. Sekarang ia tampak kebingungan. Akashi memang cukup menguasai bela diri. Namun, ia masih sadar diri. Ia tidak yakin tubuh kecilnya itu dapat melawan empat orang pemuda dengan tubuh yang cukup besar.

"Jadi, bagaimana Nona? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan pada kami, hah? Kenapa kau sekarang tampak ketakutan?" pemuda itu kembali berujar.

"Ya, kemana tatapanmu yang tadi seakan ingin membunuh kami?" salah satu temannya ikut menimpali.

Salah satu dari mereka mulai berulah. Ia hendak menyentuh rok Akashi, namun Akashi dengan cepat menepis tangannya. Sayangnya, tangannya dengan cepat ditahan oleh pemuda lainnya. Pemuda itu pun juga menahan tangan Akashi yang satunya. Akashi tidak bisa bergerak. Mereka benar-benar memojokkannya.

"Ano, maaf ya tuan-tuan, tapi kalau mau berbuat mesum, jangan di jalan umum seperti ini. Kalian menghalangi jalanku."

Suara datar yang menyebalkan dan terasa tak asing di telinga Akashi mengusik kegiatan mereka. Akashi menoleh. Kedua matanya membola mendapati pemuda abu-abu yang ditemuinya di atap kemarin berdiri di ujung jalan, masih dengan seragam SMA yang melekatdi tubuhnya sambil menyampirkan tas di pundaknya.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

Kepalanya dimiringkan, matanya menatap Akashi. "Ternyata, cuma si Nona Sombong ya? Hei Nona, bisakah kau melakukannya di tempat yang agak privasi? Bukankah kau cukup kaya untuk menyewa sebuah hotel?"

Sebuah kedutan muncul di dahi Akashi. Pemuda kurang ajar itu baru saja mengejeknya. Ia merutuki kebodohan Mayuzumi yang tidak mengerti dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Siapa kau? Tiba-tiba muncul sambil ngomong sok begitu? Apa kau mengenal gadis ini?" salah satu pemuda yang menyerang Akashi bertanya pada Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi hanya diam tanpa ada minat ingin menjawab.

"Kalau diperhatikan, dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan gadis ini. SMA Rakuzan ya… Memang orang-orang sok elit seperti kalian bisa apa?"

Mayuzumi tiba-tiba melangkah maju menghampiri mereka. "Sepertinya, aku sudah memahami situasinya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mayuzumi menarik tangan Akashi dari mereka dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu. Kau tidak pantas menyentuh pacarku."

Akashi terkejut dengan perkataan Mayuzumi yang penuh percaya diri itu. Ia tambah kesal saat melihat wajah Mayuzumi yang songong itu. Ia terus memaki Mayuzumi dalam hati.

"_Apa-apaan dia ini? Seenaknya menyebut aku ini pacarnya? Kau terlalu percaya diri untuk mengaku sebagai pacarku, dasar cowok rendahan!"_

"Hee, jadi gadis ini pacarmu? Terus kenapa kalau kami menyentuhnya? Kami hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengannya kok."

Mayuzumi tampak tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ia malah menatap Akashi sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Akashi, kau bisa lari cepat kan?"

"Eh? Lari?"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, tiga!"

Mayuzumi menarik tangan Akashi dan membawanya untuk berlari bersamanya. Mayuzumi cukup cepat sehingga pemuda-pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya.

Akashi sendiri agak kesulitan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Mayuzumi karena terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan yang paling Akashi tidak mengerti, mengapa Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya hari ini. Akashi dengan bodohnya tersandung kakinya sendiri dan tersungkur ke jalan. Tangannya sontak terlepas dari genggaman Mayuzumi.

"Akashi, bisa berdiri?" Mayuzumi mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Akashi. Sialnya, Akashi kesulitan berdiri. Sepertinya kaki kirinya terkilir.

Sialnya lagi, sekelompok pemuda itu berhasil mengejarnya. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil mendaaratkan pukulan pada wajah Mayuzumi.

"Kau pikir setelah seenaknya membawa mangsa kami, kau bisa kabur dari kami? Heh, coba saja!"

Mayuzumi merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya mau repot-repot terlibat dalam hal ini hanya untuk menolong adik kelasnya yang kurang ajar. Tapi ya, secuek-cueknya Mayuzumi, ia tetap tidak bisa melihat seorang gadis diganggu. Apalagi gadis yang diganggu itu adalah seorang gadis mungil nan _kawaii_ macam Akashi. Mayuzumi akan merasa sangat bersalah jika ia membiarkannya saja.

"Ah, sial. Padahal aku tidak mau menggunakan kekerasan. Tapi, ya sudahlah."

Tidak seperti yang Akashi pikirkan, ternyata Mayuzumi cukup lihai dalam bela diri. Ia dapat menahan serangan pemuda-pemuda itu dan menyerang mereka balik. Mayuzumi berkelahi dengan sangat alami selayaknya preman yang sudah terbiasa berkelahi di jalan. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, Mayuzumi jadi tampak seperti—

"Nijimura_-san…"_

Akashi tanpa sadar menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya itu. Ya, Nijimura Shuuzou memang cukup terkenal karena keahlian bela dirinya. Dia merupakan salah satu atlet _taekwondo_ yang cukup terkenal sejak SMP. Jika melihat Mayuzumi seperti ini, Akashi merasa seperti melihat Nijimura di hadapannya.

Namun, tidak seperti Nijimura yang akan menghabisi lawannya sampai babak belur, Mayuzumi hanya membuat mereka cukup kelelahan dan lengah sehingga ia memiliki kesempatan kabur. Saat kesempatan itu datang, Mayuzumi segera menarik Akashi dan memaksanya berlari walau dengan keadaan pincang.

* * *

Keduanya berhenti berlari dan berisitirahat di sebuah taman yang letaknya dekat jalan utama. Mayuzumi berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah. Akashi sendiri memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Maaf memaksamu berlari dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu."

Akashi tampak tak percaya mendengar Mayuzumi yang minta maaf lebih dulu. Entah kenapa, ia malah merasa tidak enak.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba muncul? Gara-gara kau ceroboh, kau jadi terluka kan?" Akashi menatap sudut bibir Mayuzumi yang agak lebam.

Mayuzumi tersenyum remeh. "Jangan bilang kau berpikir bahwa aku sengaja muncul disana hanya untuk menolongmu? Hah! Jangan ke_geer_an. Aku kebetulan lewat dan mereka memang menghalangi jalanku."

"Tapi, kau kan bisa lewat jalan lain tanpa perlu mendapatkan masalah!"

"Jalan itu jalan tercepat untuk sampai ke rumah. Aku malas sekali jika harus berputar dan lewat jalan utama."

Akashi menghela napas lelah. Percuma saja jika ia melanjutkan debatnya dengan Mayuzumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu maksudnya apa? Apa-apaan kau ini mengaku sebagai pacarku segala?" Entah kenapa dari semua kejadian yang terjadi, Akashi malah memilih membahas ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Mayuzumi menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan itu tentu menambah kekesalan Akashi padanya. "Jangan sembarangan mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar orang lain!"

"Aku juga tidak mau melakukannya. Tapi, yang terlintas di kepalaku hanya itu. Kupikir mereka akan langsung melepaskanmu jika aku mengatakan itu, tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu ya."

Akashi pun mengerti betapa bodohnya si Mayuzumi ini. Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, pemuda-pemuda itu memang tak akan langsung melepaskan Akashi begitu saja walaupun Mayuzumi sampai mengaku sebagai pacarnya. Memangnya Mayuzumi siapa? Sosok yang tampak bak mayat hidup begitu sudah pasti diremehkan mereka. Beda ceritanya sih kalau yang muncul tadi adalah Nijimura.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan senjatamu? Kau selalu melakukan itu setiap kali diganggu orang lain bukan? Atau jangan-jangan, kau lupa membawa _hasami-chan_-mu itu ya?"

Lagi-lagi, Akashi dikejutkan dengan Mayuzumi yang mengetahui kebiasaannya. Terlebih lagi, pemuda itu bahkan tau panggilan kesayangan Akashi untuk guntingnya. Siapa sebenarnya Mayuzumi Chihiro ini?

"Kau ini kenapa tau semua tentangku? Jangan-jangan… kau _stalker?"_

Dahi Mayuzumi berkedut kesal karena Akashi yang seenaknya menuduh dirinya. "Jangan sembarangan. Untuk apa aku menjadi _stalker_mu? Tapi ya, ternyata kau ini benar seperti yang dirumorkan. Kau mudah melupakan hal yang tidak penting. Karena itu kau lupa padaku, padahal aku ini _senpai_-mu."

Lagi-lagi Mayuzumi mengatakan itu. Ia berkata seolah ia sudah mengenal Akashi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, namun Akashi melupakannya dengan mudahnya.

"Kalau soal kau ini _senpai_-ku, aku sudah tau. Kita berada di SMA yang sama—"

"Bukan hanya itu." Mayuzumi memotong cepat membuat Akashi kembali kesal. Akashi paling tidak suka disela. Namun, ia memilih untuk bungkam.

"Bukan hanya di SMA. Bahkan di SMP juga. Aku siswa SMP Teikou."

Akashi tidak tau sudah berapa kali ia terkejut hari ini. "Kau siswa SMP Teikou?!"

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Iya, kita juga satu klub. Klub basket SMP Teikou."

Tuh kan, pemuda abu-abu ini memang penuh kejutan. "Tapi, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Kau pernah melihatku. Kau hanya lupa. Hm… bagaimana caranya agar kau mengingatku ya…"

Mayuzumi tampak berpikir keras. Akashi diam menungguh. Hingga Mayuzumi berteriak _AHA!_ dengan cukup keras plus wajah yang tampak lebih sumringah.

"_Misdirection!_ Aku sering melakukan itu dulu."

"_Misdirection?" _Akashi mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya, teknik itu merupakan teknik andalan sahabatnya.

"Yang benar saja. Memangnya kau ini Kuroko Tetsu—tunggu sebentar… jangan-jangan kau…"

Akashi tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa selupa ini. Seharusnya, ia tidak melupakannya. Dirinyalah yang menemukan bakat pemuda itu hingga ia sempat dapat bergabung sebagai pemain utama. Padahal dulu, Akashi-lah yang selalu mengajaknya bicara duluan.

"_Phantom Sixth Man, _Mayuzumi Chihiro!"

Mayuzumi terkekeh pelan mendengar Akashi mengingatnya serta julukannya yang sempat tenar dulu. "Akhirnya kau ingat juga ya, Akashi. Tapi, kenapa lama sekali? Kau ini sudah nenek-nenek ya?" Bahkan ia sempat-sempatnya menggoda Akashi.

"Aku mana tau kalau kau tidak bicara! Dan juga, diantara semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa aku harus kembali bertemu denganmu?!" Akashi tidak tau mengapa ia sensitif sekali setiap bersama Mayuzumi. Dan itu membuatnya selalu ingin marah.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Saat aku melihatmu melintas di hari pertama sekolah, aku jadi berpikir bahwa dunia ini sempit sekali."

Benar, dunia memang sangat sempit. Saking sempitnya, Akashi harus bertemu kembali dengan pemuda paling menyebalkan yang sempat membuatnya tertarik saat SMP dulu.

"Hei, kau tidak mau pulang? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu malam? Kudengar, ayahmu memberlakukan jam malam bukan?"

Akashi mendengus. "Lagi-lagi kau tau tentangku?"

"Aku dengar dari adikku."

"Adik?" Akashi mengernyit. Saat Akashi akan bertanya tentang siapa sosok adik dari pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya ini, Mayuzumi malah mengulurkan tangan.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan, aku bisa menggendongmu sampai rumah. Aku tidak akan minta bayaran. Ini gratis."

Seketika wajah Akashi memerah. Entah kenapa, perkataan Mayuzumi yang diucapkan dengan wajah datar namun tampak keren walau sesaat itu membuat jantung Akashi berdegup tak karuan dan membuatnya malu. Tentu saja tawaran Mayuzumi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Akashi. Harga diri Akashi terlalu tinggi untuk menerima bantuan dari orang semacam Mayuzumi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang naik taxi," ujar Akashi ketus.

Mayuzumi menarik tangannya kembali. "Kalau begitu, terserah. Aku pulang duluan. _Jaa."_

Mayuzumi memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku, pose yang ia pikir selalu membuatnya kelihatan keren. Berjalan dengan wajah datar, Mayuzumi berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dan meninggalkan Akashi di taman. Namun—

"Mayuzumi-_san!"_

—suara Akashi yang memanggilnya menghentikan langkahnya. Mayuzumi berbalik dan menatap Akashi yang menunduk. Tampaknya malu.

"A-ano… aku hanya mau bilang terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Akashi mengatakannya dengan suara yang kecil membuat Mayuzumi tidak terlalu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ditambah lagi, angin berhembus saat Akashi tengah mengatakannya membuat suasana semakin dramatis.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

Akashi meremas roknya, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat gugup. Lalu, ia kembali mengatakannya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini!" Akashi membungkuk sopan membuat Mayuzumi agak terkejut dengan sikapnya.

"Dan juga…" Akashi tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan saat ia kembali berdiri. "Ayo kita berkenalan lagi!"

"Hah? Tapi kan kita sudah saling kenal—"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan!"

Mayuzumi tak punya pilihan selain menurut. Daripada gadis itu mengamuk, ia bisa semakin lama sampai rumah. Mayuzumi menerima uluran tangan Akashi dan mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ku harap kau tidak melupakan namaku lagi."

Akashi tersenyum. Senyumnya kali ini lebih lebar dan ceria. Angin kembali berhembus menerbangkan surai merahnya, membuat sosoknya yang memang sudah cantik menjadi semakin canti. Sesaat, Mayuzumi terkesima melihatnya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Senang bertemu denganmu… mungkin."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Terima kasih kuucapkan kepada kalian yang sudah bersedia mampir untuk membaca, ngefollow, ngefav, dan ngereview fanficku yang gaje ini. Duh, aku terharu **_***hiks**_** (lebay). Aku minta maaf dengan sangat karena baru bisa melanjutkan fic ini dikarenakan jadwal kuliah yang padat dan banyaknya tugas. Kurasa tulisanku tambah aneh aja semenjak lama ditinggal.**

**Oke, sebelum lanjut aku mau bales review dulu.**

**Ai and August 19: hehe, iya. maap ya aku gak bisa rajin-rajin nulisnya. semoga kamu suka.**

**aolarin: hehe, sama. aku juga sempet merasa berdosa karena sempat pindah fandom dan ujung-ujungnya kangen lagi sama fandom ini. btw, makasih ya.**

**Gany9: sebenernya aku belum terlalu bisa nulis BL. aku sering kurang dapet aja feelnya makanya sering kubuat genderbend, hehe. btw terima kasih dan selamat membaca!**

**Oke mungkin segitu aja dari aku. Aku gak janji bisa apdet cepet tapi akan aku usahakan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
